


Time

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know love hurts, they knew too.<br/>Sadly it was just too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Kaoru was afraid of becoming the third wheel; he knew one day Hikaru would someday separate himself from him; the thought itself was one that instilled fear. Sure, the brotherly love passed off as an act, it was supposed to be honestly, but the redhead didn’t expect to truly fall for his own brother. 

The twins never went without one-another, it was much like a package deal; you get one, you get the other. Neither of them minded this closeness, after all they’ve only had each other for so long that it seemed like they were truly one in the same. One and the same, yes, the twins looked much alike; no one could doubt that. It was almost impossible to tell them apart, or so they wished. They didn’t want to be told apart, yet they wanted someone to come and separate the two of them. 

_“I like you; will you go out with me?”_

Yes, no one could tell them apart, and everything seemed as normal and casual as before. Kaoru noticed the stress from both Haruhi and Hikaru when they were in the same room, he noticed these things. Worry started to collect and Kaoru tried his best to act casual; as if he didn’t notice the ever so growing silence. 

The days grew long and grueling as things started changing slowly. For once, Hikaru didn’t speak once to his twin, which worried Kaoru greatly. The trips his brother took now alone lasted longer, and he wore jackets much more often on casual days, now this wouldn’t seem bad; but Kaoru knew that Hikaru had grown affectionate towards the female host, and he feared the worst. It was only about time now, and the redhead stared at brother, his golden brown irises filled with worry.

Time had caught up sooner than he had expected it to. In no time the distance between the twins had grown so huge that Kaoru couldn’t take it anymore. Pulling Hikaru aside the redhead sighed. Kaoru held him firmly in place and looked at him with major concern.

“Hikaru, what’s wrong.” It didn’t come out a question, it was never a question, their entire world was failing and no one had felt more alone. The third wheel, did that spot even exist anymore? It felt as if they were almost strangers now. 

“Nothing.” Hikaru removed himself from his brother’s grasp and went back to his original spot.

‘Nothing huh?’ Kaoru watched his brother leave; they really did feel like strangers. At this point he decided to take matters into his own hand. The thought floated and had good reason, but he didn’t how. That was, of course, until he saw Haruhi walk past. Faking his best smile, he walked on over to the brunette.

“Hey Haruhi!”  
“Oh, hello Kaoru” The worry on his face was evident, and the brunette had the slight idea of what this was about.

“Do you happen to know anything about what happened to Hikaru?” Suspicion proven.

_Sadly time was running thin._

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a prompt from my friend who gave it over Skype. I'm sorry for the sudden mess of work I just posted. Might have like three chapters, I don't know.


End file.
